The present invention relates to a modular soil planter having as its purpose the conservation of soil, nutrients, and moisture within a defined growing region. The invention more particularly relates to a means for the retention of top soil and its related plant nutrients against the effects of rain, wind and absorption by the ambient earth which, in the absence of such a planter, would occur. The present invention also addresses the needs of outside plants having large root systems.
The prior art in the instant area, as best known to the within inventor, is characterized by the use of a sheet of plastic to define growing regions for a plant and its root structure and to cover the surface area of soil surrounding the plant to minimize the effect of wind and erosion upon the soil and nutrient base of the plant.
While above ground planters, typically used in association with household plants, are well known in the art, inground planters for use in a yard or in general nursery applications are less common. Further, to the extent that such inground planters have existed in the art, they have suffered from a number of limitations which include lack of provision of adequate space or volume for the growth of roots, adequate drainage means or control of moisture within the planter, insufficient protection of soil in the planter from the effects of wind, lack of means to prevent absorption of nutrients by surrounding soil, and inability to construct larger planting systems from individual components of prior art planters.
Also, prior art planters, whether above or inground, have not been designed or used with a contemplation of re-usage of the soil thereof for the next growing season.
The instant invention may, accordingly, be viewed as a response to the above set forth long felt needs in the art in those areas set forth above.